


Raising a Child Together (FeitanxMachi)

by nathy_lie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathy_lie/pseuds/nathy_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Feitan and Machi raising a baby. A drabble from a ask meme I did in my tumblr blog geneinomachi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising a Child Together (FeitanxMachi)

The small newborn is crying in a makeshift basket by the two. Both didn’t expect this would happen from nothing, but the fate - or rather, a cold-hearted person - left a helpless and hungry at that hiding place. Maybe it was necessary to them change the place. But with this unexpected newborn, Kuroro would never do it. And also, he put two of the spiders to take care of the baby: Feitan and Machi.

\- I cannot believe this….why Danchou choiced me for create an child this size? - Feitan says, sitting in a nook, with his hands on his head.  
\- I can’t believe, too - Machi replies - but it’s not the hardest charge.  
\- My head will explode of this creature don’t stop crying!  
More irritated with the ”cries” of Feitan than the newborn, Machi carries the baby, putting snuggled in the lap, shaking the child softly and a bit clumsy. The little one stop crying bit by bit, and Machi returns to put him on the basket.  
\- Feitan, I’ll search some milk…please don’t do nothing wrong!  
\- Go Machi! - he says annoyed.

Now, he’s alone with the little child. The cry returns with all strength. Feitan approaches on the basket, with angry eyes in the beginning. Looking the baby, the tiny and fragile one, with a small piece of clothes, covering his pale skin that covers more bones than flesh, his angry eyes changed. He had known many kids of all sizes that was abandoned in Meteor City. All these kids never know where they came from, or why they was abandoned by their parents. Feitan put two fingers on his forehead. The newborn seems not have fever, but probably hunger. He departs the few hairs of the baby’s eyes. The young creature stop crying again. And Feitan caresses his few brownish hair, making the baby sighs.

- Such a good boy…

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble from a ask meme I did in my tumblr blog geneinomachi.


End file.
